3D Scan Mode
& or & or & or & |similar='Ki Sense Scouter Power Meter' }} 3D Scan Mode, also called Lock On,Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 is a feature used by androids and robots. Major Metallitron is seen utilizing it in Dragon Ball, and Android 15, Android 14, and Android 13 are seen utilizing in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Overview When Goku goes up to the third floor of the Muscle Tower, Major Metallitron scans over his body to see that Goku is not human, but he is unsure what species of alien Goku actually is. The ability is later used by Cyborg Tao to lock onto Tien Shinhan's biological waves in order for his Super Dodon Ray to not miss when proceeding to fight his former disciple at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Android 20, Android 19, and Android 16 possess a device that locates and analyses power, much like scouters. Android 19 uses it to scan Yamcha during his and Android 20's attack on Amenbo Island, nearing the beginning stages of the Android conflict. In Super Android 13!, during their search for Goku throughout a city, Androids 15, 14, and 13 rely heavily on a mode that allows for a three dimensional scan of their surroundings. This feature even allows them to see straight through buildings, leading to their discovery of Goku. It also has some way of measuring power level, as seen when reading Goku's level before proceeding to attack. One final feature is a synchronization with Dr. Gero's Super Computer, which feeds them information and shows scans of weak points during battle. When using this mode, their eyes flash and make repetitive beeping noises. They also see a blue interface, filled with white graphs, numbers, and other various technological markings. In Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, the Meta-Coolers possess their own version of 3D Scan Mode, which they can use to locate and Lock-On to their opponents in order unleash the Lock-On Buster technique. Although he is not an android, Master Roshi utilizes a similar technique in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, when he finds some ladies sitting at a table, though it was likely done for comedic relief. Another possibility is that Roshi's sunglasses, which he commonly wears, had been equipped with a 3D Scan Mode designed to locate attractive women, which would be a quite plausible scenario considering Roshi's perversion (nor would it be the first time he used technology to do perverted things, such as when he used the Micro Band to try and spy on Bulma and Launch). Because of his status as a Machine Mutant, Commander Nezi was able to use the 3D Scan Mode, which he used to scan Goku during his fight against him. His fusion form: Super Mega Sigma Cannon, utilized the 3D Scan Mode as well for the same purpose. Trivia *The 3D Scan Mode was based on the Terminator's HUD scanning modes from the film franchise of the same name. Gallery Android19Scouter.png|Android 19 using his built-in scouter 3DScanMode2.png|Android 15 using the 3D Scan Mode 3DScanMode1.png|Androids 15 and 14 using their 3D Scan Mode 3DScan13.png|Android 13 uses his 3D Scan Mode to scan Goku TaosRedScanModeOnSSGoku.png|Super Saiyan Goku scanned by Tao TaosLongEyes.png|Tao continues scanning Super Saiyan Goku 5. Commander Nezi Scan Goku.png|Commander Nezi scanning the movements of Goku 8. Super Mega Cannon Sigma overwhelmed by Goku power.png|Super Mega Sigma Cannon scanning the movements of Goku References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Eye techniques